Thoughts on Paper
by J.P. Clark
Summary: How does Mihoshi really feel about Kiyone? And what has Kiyone done? You decide. (Revised)


_Dear Diary,_

                _I'm so happy! Today I just got a call from the Galaxy Police saying that I'm going to get a new partner! My last partner just disappeared for some reason, but I think she just wanted to take a break from all the big time cases we had. She was so nice, a bit on the stressful side though. Like this one time when I kinda left a window open to a warehouse and the criminal we were chasing escaped through it .I couldn't help it though, it was really hot in that warehouse. Oh well, I can't wait to meet my new partner._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                I met my new partner today! Her name is Kiyone and she was one of the smartest girls to graduate from the Academy. I gave her a big hug when we met and told her about how we were going to be best friends and the best pair of detectives in the whole Galaxy Police. She didn't seem all that happy, but once we start catching bad guys, we'll start getting promotions and medals left and right. I've never been so happy with a new partner!_

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Kiyone showed me her new spaceship today. It's the Yagami and it's big and red and has lots of flashing lights and then Kiyone yelled at me for setting off the alarms in the shipyard. I begged and cried and told her how sorry I was. I really didn't want to screw up with her. She seemed like such a nice lady that I wanted to impress her and make her proud of me. When we finally left the space station, Kiyone apologized for getting mad and told me accidents happen. We're leaving tomorrow to go chase down some bad guys, so I hope I'll have something interesting to tell you tomorrow, okay?_

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                I talked to my mother today. I told her all about Kiyone and about how we were going to be the best partners ever. My mom told me that I shouldn't try so hard to impress Kiyone because that's when I have accidents. Can you believe that? Kiyone's the best partner in the whole universe and I'm going to make her proud to be partners with me. Well, I'm tired now, so I'll write some more tomorrow._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                We were assigned our first case today! I was so excited and kept telling Kiyone how good a job I was going to do and how she would be happy when we caught the criminal we were chasing and get big awards and maybe a promotion! It turned out some no good kid had stolen a bunch of credit from a bank on one of the space stations nearby. Kiyone had chased him into a warehouse and I went in through the backdoor to stop him from escaping. This time, I shut the door behind me._

_                I kinda screwed up though. The kid ran into me knocking us both down and making my butt hurt. He helped me up and told me he was sorry and that he thought I was very pretty. Can you imagine? Me! Pretty? I told him he was a nice kid and let him go on. When Kiyone showed up, she was mad and pulling on her hair. I apologized and tried to tell her about how nice a kid he was but she just kept trying to strangle me. I know she didn't mean it tough. Kiyone's such a nice person._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Oh my, it's been so long since I've written. Well, I just went through such a long ordeal. Kiyone was off repairing the Yagami after our last call and I was getting something to drink out of a snack machine when a criminal burst through the store behind me carrying a woman's purse. I chased after him but I was knocked down from behind and taken from the space station. Turns out, they were trying to get a huge ransom from my grandfather, who is the head of the GP. I was so scarred that I cried and cried until they had enough and taped my mouth shut. That was awful mean, don't you think so? Other than that, they seemed like nice people._

_                Next thing I knew, Kiyone was there with a whole army of Galaxy Police officers. She was so cool, beating up the bad guys and freeing me. I was so thankful that I hugged her and told her how happy I was that she came for me. All in all, I was very thankful Kiyone came to save me. She's such a caring person._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                We visited my sister today. What a total drag it was. She's so mean, calling me bubblehead and making fun of me in Kiyone. I saw Kiyone start to smile, which made me feel bad. Does she think I'm a bubblehead? I'm sorry; I don't feel like writing tonight._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Kiyone called me a bimbo! Oh God can you imagine? I didn't mean to break the Yagami's engine, I really didn't! It was making some kind of funny noise and all I did was turn a few switches and valves then BOOM! There was this big explosion and Kiyone was covered in smoke and grease and was yelling at me. I'm so sad!_

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                My sister found out what I did to the Yagami and told Kiyone to dump me out the hatch. I was about to cry when Kiyone stood up for me saying that it was her fought that the engine was making a funny noise and what I did was just an accident. I knew it! Kiyone does like me!. I was so happy. Kiyone's like my new older sister. She may yell at me, but I know she really likes me. It makes me happy to be her partner. I love Kiyone, I wish I had a sister like her instead of an idiot like the one I had now._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                We stopped at a karaoke bar. Kiyone can really sing. The people say we make a pretty good duet. Kiyone was happy. She was smiling so big and kept laughing. She's got such a pretty smile. I love seeing her smile._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Well, it's vacation time and Kiyone and I are taking separate vacations. We're not getting that much time off since the last crook we were chasing got away. That was also my fault, I'm sorry. Anyway, Kiyone's going back to Megami to see her mother while I'm going to this resort station outside some silly uninhabitated system called Sol_

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                This is awful! While I was on the resort, the infamous pirate Ryoko attacked the station. I went chasing after her and we eventually crashed on a planet named Earth. Turns out, there's really nice people living here. I'm staying with this boy named Tenchi Masaki. He's nice and kinda cute. I hope Kiyone comes looking for me soon. I don't wanna be without her._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                More people showed up here on Earth. Princess Ayeka from Jurai picked up my distress signal, but we're trapped on Earth because of a fight she had with Ryoko, who's also living with us. Then her little sister Sasami showed up. Right now, we're all just helping out Tenchi, who's letting us live here with him. I think he has a crush on Ayeka, but Ryoko is always fighting with her so he's having trouble telling her how he feels. I wish Kiyone was here to help settle things out._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Kiyone came to save me! I was so happy! I hugged her and hugged her and told her how much I missed her and how I knew she would come looking for me! She's such a great partner, don't you think? Though she got in a fight with Ryoko, I kinda blew up her fighting robot and she yelled at me again, but I know she doesn't mean it. It's just sisterly love. Turns out, we've been reassigned to Earth to live and be the resident officers. Isn't that great! Kiyone and I get to be together forever! Maybe one night I'll take her to the karaoke bar. Her birthday is coming up and everything, so I think I'll do that. It's what sisters do for each other and Kiyone is my most favorite sister ever!_

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Wow, I can't believe I left you here. I've got so much to tell you! I went to Jurai! Well, we kind of had to. There were so many adventures and other things that we did…oh I just can't find the words to describe it all! The best part of the trip was that I was with Kiyone all the way. No matter how bad things got, she was always there with me to see it through. Can you think of anyone that loves me more? No? I didn't think so._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Well, we turned our promotions in. Kiyone got in an argument with her superior about all the desk work we had and asked for a transfer out of the office. Mitsuki told me Kiyone was leaving because I lost a bunch of reports she needed and got in trouble for it, but I didn't believe her. Kiyone would never be mad at me like that, would she? Anyway, the chief reassigned us to the Sol system so we'll get to see Tenchi again._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                We've been back in the Sol system and living on Earth for about a month now. Kiyone's really changed. I spilled a drink down a customer's pants and when I tried to clean it up she yelled at me and chased me down the street with a frying pan. I think she's just sick and I hope she gets better soon. Oh well, I need some sleep. We've got patrol tomorrow so I won't be able to write to you much._

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                We're on patrol and Kiyone still won't talk to me. She just gives me these scary looks when I say something and sometimes I see her crying in her room. She's really changed. I think she doesn't like me anymore. I really don't want to think about it, because I cry when I think about being apart from Kiyone. I love Kiyone. I want to be with her until the day we die. Does she even like me anymore?_

_                Love, Mihoshi_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_                Kiyone was playing with her gun up on the deck today. When I walked in, it dropped to the floor and she started crying again and ran out. I tried to knock on her door but she yelled at me and told me she hated me and that she wanted me to die. It hurt me so much to hear her say those things. I think I'll apologize to her tomorrow…_

_                Mihoshi_

* * *

                Kiyone stopped reading. It was the last entry and the tears were flowing freely down her cheek as she dropped the pink hard-bound diary that Mihoshi kept locked in her desk onboard the Yagami. Kiyone cried loudly, her face buried in her hands. Nearly an hour passed before Kiyone looked at the picture on Mihoshi's night stand. She kept crying, looking at. It was when they had first met. She picked the picture up and eyed Mihoshi in it. She was so happy, a huge grin danced across her tanned face as her golden blonde hair fell over her left eye out from underneath her GP cap.

                Kiyone sat the picture down on the nightstand and eyed the other object, Mihoshi's pistol. She picked it up and looked at it. The charge was still half full. Dropping it, Kiyone turned slowly to the prone figure lying on the bed. A bush of blonde hair stared back at her as Mihoshi lay silent, unmoving on the blue sheets. Kiyone started to cry again as she stroked the golden blonde hair with her hand. Mihoshi had such a rough life with her overbearing sister, perhaps that was why she acted ditzy, to cover her pain up. She never talked about her home much, and Kiyone never pried. Collapsing across the detectives back, Kiyone sobbed into her partner's shirt.

                "What have I done?" Kiyone screamed, "Mihoshi, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

                Mihoshi didn't respond.


End file.
